Scifi Physics
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: A sure stupid parody type thing -that is only a parody because it fits into no other category- for chap 497. Don't like bad jokes? Don't read.


**One of my dogs "Demon" got sick, and my birthday is this Friday, oh what a happy birthday to me...Anywaaaaay, THANK KAMI-SAMA SOMETHING INTERESTING IS HAPPENING!, Although I am wonderig about WHY Kushina was hiding in the depths of Kyuubi's hate..Seriously WTF?**

**Hidan: She's crying on the inside trust me.**

***sniffles* AM NOT! T.T**

**WARNING: Foul Language, and a birth scene..Since Kishi doesn't want to add the miracle of life into his Manga, I will. I shall try to make it as funny as possible.**

**PAIRINGS: ..Nonnnne, I guess. Maybe?...No defenantly not.**

**I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does, I don't own the Forgotten Character Idea, QueenOfFanFicWorldLoveGunner came up with that. ^-^:~, I don't own the Bean Joke by Dylan Moran.**

**Ps: Thank you, QueenOfFanFicWorldLoveGunner, Yuti-Chan, OctobersAutumn, and Princess Zuthura.**

**Pps: the fight scene will not be acurate aside from the ending, because I just wanted to get past it -_-;**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

No..I'm not doing it, I don't care what'cha do to me I ain't doin' it! So Screw you 'Sir' *blows raspberry at Yamato*

"Ha she told you dude," Killerbee laughed, interlocking his fingers behind his head.

"Pft, listen you_..Weird_ looking little girl, I'm in charge here and what I say goes!," Yamato said in a very parental tone.

What are you my dad,

"No but you will do it now, or else.." That sounded like a threat, Yamato are you threatening the author who can make you and any person of my choosing do unspeakably horrible things to each other?, "... I kind of forgot about that," the man scratched his chin.

"And that's why you don't mess with the author of a parody, they will make your life hell," Nicely put Bee, "Thanks,"

"Would you at leas-," The ex-ANBU caught a glimpse of Naruto out the corner of his eye, "Oh crap,"

The blond, who sat stationary on the ground, was being surrounded by a vail of chakra that was seeping out of the seal on his stomach.

'Oh crap' indeed.

In the depths of Naruto's mind the fight between the gennin and his demon was taking a very Sci-fi-esk turn.

Naruto grabbed one of the Kyuubi's tails and swung him over his head, Which breaks even the laws of Anime physics, "I told you to be prepared," he said, watching the demon try to get back up.

"And I told you to bite me!," A little snappy this week?, "You have no idea," Kyuubi growled, flicking his tails back and forth like a ticked off cat.

"Now I will defeat-," Naruto paused as the memories of his childhood -and all the other crap we thought we already got past- suddenly came flooding back to him, again.

His left eye changed color and he grasped his head, '_You don't belong here' _A gathering of spirit/things chanted, '_You're a monster' 'Why are you here?'_.

Man this is like 'White Noise' all over again.

"Hello," The blond raised his head, "Naruto," Kushina smiled.

V'HAT A TWIST!

(I actually said that out loud when she showed up XD)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

At the restaurant for forgotten characters, a miraculous/mentally scarring event was taking place.

Suigetsu stood in the hall leading to the bathrooms, "Looks like somebody dropped a bag of goldfish," he mumbled looking down at a puddle of fluid.

iruka walked in from the kitchen holding a blue and white sheet, "Got a blanket," he placed it over the heavily panting Kurenai, who sat on the floor next to a booth , "A bucket of chicken and some potato salad and we could have a picnic," he joked.

"If you don't shut up I will slam you in the temple with a napkin holder!," The woman growled, sending the Teacher to his emo corner.

I didn't know such a happy-go-lucky guy even had an emo corner.

Jugo sat on a table bench next to Sai, breathing heavily,"You know this day is missing something," The Root ninja said.

The ginger reached for Sai's shirt as he fell over, light headed from breathing too hard, "That was it." Sai pointed.

"I found it!," TenTen came in holding a bottle, "Konoha brand rubbing alchohol,"

"Great give me a swig I'm dyin," The pregnant woman reached for the bottle, only to have The brunette pull it away.

"No this is to dissinfect Suigetsu's hands,"

"What?," Suigetsu jumped, "You don't expect me to_ touch baby stuff _do you?,"

"You have little girl hands," The weapons user teased, dragging him with her spare hand.

"DO NOT!,"

"Yeah they are look," TenTen realeased him and held out her appendage, "See smaller, now sit," she pushed the mist nins shoulders making him sit on a small stool, situated in front of Kurenai.

"Men don't belong at births, that's why hospitals need bars!." Suigetsu tried to reason,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now all you need to do is reach up in there and check if she's dilated,"

All he needs to do?, o.o.

"'Reach up in there'?," The water-ninja gave a look of disgust.

The Konoha shinobi placed her hands on her hips, "Hey it's either that or cut open her stomach," she scoffed.

Don't give him any idea's,

Suigetsu smiled, "Now that's something I can do!," Told you,

"Huh!," Kurenai gasped, I don't really blame her.

"Don't worry, he won't be doing that...Right?," TenTen nudged the boy with her elbow.

"*grumble* fine!, but don't blame me if I pass out,"

"I wouldn't dream of it..Now just picture you're stuffing a turkey,"

Ewwwwwww.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Madara and his loyal follower Zetsu strolled down the aisles of the Rain-villages market, looking for the items on Kabu-maru's shopping list.

The elder Uchiha suddenly stopped, "Hey Zetsu look at this, this tiny heartbreaking can of beans," he pointed to a small glass jar full of red beans.

"_Yes sir they make me want to cry,"_ The plant man White personality sniffled at the sad sight.

"How old or sick or small do you have to be to need these beans?," Good question.

"**Yes and they're on a high shelf, whoever wants them will have to climb the ladder for days to reach them, "** Zetsu's black half blinked.

"These are beans that somebody else will have to feed you cause of the huge accident you had trying to get them.. "

"_**They'd have to put a bean shooter through the gaps in a persons teeth, while they're incased in plaster of paris up there laying in the bed."**_ Grammer Zetsu. _**"Bite us,"**_

"One bean for every day of the week," Madara nodded, raising a finger, "A sad existance,"

*Nod*.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Somewere on the outskirts of Konoha Tsunade sat on the ground, munching on a slab of Baby back ribs, that were cooked to perfection, dark and crunchy on the outside, soft on the inside.

Shizune walked around the corner and spotted her boss, muching away, "Lord Tsunade, have you seen TonTon anywhere around here?, I can't find her," she asked not noticed exactly _what _the hokage was eating.

"No, I haven't seen here," Tsuande's full mouth muffled her answer, "Did you try the vegetable patch?," she swallowed

"I didn't think of that, thank you," The medic bowed and went in search of her little piggy friend.

"Heh you will never find her," Tsunade took another bite, she stopped when she felt something tickle the inside of her mouth, reaching in, she pulled out a short strand of dark blue fur, "What the hell?,"

"Oink," TonTon walked out of a bush, having been trailing her owner all along, "Oink, oink," she trotted over to Tsunade and nuzzled her with her snout.

"If you're here, then what the hell have I been eating?,"

**Back in Konoha**

A little girl frantically ran into her house, "Dad I can't find Ginta!,"

(_**WHY**_ DID I WRITE THAT?)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Suigetsu groaned as he regained consciousness, "Oh good he's awake," TenTen whispered, "Hi there sleepy head," she greeted.

The mist nin sat up in the booth chair, the rag on his head fell off onto his lap, "Oh man I had such a weird dream," he rubbed the back of his head.

"Really brother?," Sai wondered.

"Yeah I dreamed I was stuffing a giant turkey," Silence, "What?," Suigetsu said looking around, he noticed Kurenai in the booth across from him, considerably thinner and holding a little blue bundle.

The woman looked up and smirked, having heard the conversation, "Gobble, gobble," she waved her hand.

"Ugh," *crash*

_**0o0o0o0o0o0**_

The entire group of dead people sat in a circle, conversing about the person about to enter their ranks.

"So she's the kyuubi brats mother?," Hidan wondered, already knowing the answer.

"My son is not a brat," Minato growled, "But yes, and it's about time we found out what happened to her,"

I agree completely,

"Hey guys look what I found!," Izuna walked to the group, dragging a -Still- unconscious Danzo behind him.

Orochimaru gasped and jumped up from his seat, "That's the bastard that tried to kill my Sasuke-kun!," he pointed.

Wait a second who the hell let you out of the well?

*Blink* "...That is...A good question."

Neh, forget it, I'm going to go read Fullmetal Alchemist. See ya!

Everyone stared silently at each other, "Di..Did she just ditch us for Fullmetal alchemist?," Fugaku asked.

...

"My Jashin I think she did." Hidan frowned deeply.

...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Well it seems we'll finally get to see what happened to Kushina, about time KISHI!, and since it appears she **_**is **_**dead and isn't really a forgotten character anymore, she'll be added to the Heaven segment. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go watch Clannad.**

**Hidan: Why?, you know as well as I do that, that show makes you cry.**

**Exactly..TT^TT**

**Thank You For Reading! Ja Ne~!**


End file.
